Gleeruto
by rinkurikame
Summary: ((Glee plot with Naruto characters)) Sakura Haruno is an ambitious sophomore that is ready to take on the Konoha High School's first ever, Glee Club. The plot isn't that simple though, especially with queen-bee Ino. Ino, who feels threatened by Sakura, won't stop until, 1: Sakura transfers, 2: Sakura quits school, 3: Sakura dies. Let's follow the eventful life of Sakura Haruno!


Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Glee..

* * *

"Glee Club?" Sakura Haruno inquired looking at a poster that head lined a start for Konoha High School's new 'Glee' club.

"SHOW CHOIR?!" Sakura hollered in excitment, causing everyone in the hallway to look at her. The staring wasn't that abnormal for Sakura, as she has been known for being 'Bossy', 'Tempered', and a 'Crazy witch', and in high school were all killing traits for popularity, though every mean girl had those qualities, but it was fine for them because they had some specific thing that Sakura doesn't have:

1. **Looks**, Sakura was beautiful, but only under her madeline ribbon knit sweater, which in High School is considered as 'old people's style' or the 'opposite of swag'.

2. **Power**, the power some girls have is unbelievable, the rumor's that they would start would spread like a wild-fire across the Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors and the Seniors. Even if they are just sophomores, such as:  
Ino Yamanaka the 'queen bee', and her sidekicks, Tenten, who is what you'd consider 'stupid as a sponge' and Temari who is your typical, but meaner than the average mean girl.

3. **A boyfriend**, the most important, having a boyfriend was something that was a complete no-no for Sakura seeing that no one in the KHS could match her 'talent'.

Again Sakura glanced at the sign up sheet, she picked up the pen quickly jotted down her name. Sakura always had a passion for singing, well you could say she has a talent. Sakura's singing was magical, like an angel's voice and harps all performing in sync. On the negative side, from all the compliments that Sakura received from her proud parents have made Sakura full of herself and has enlarged her ego, but Sakura tries hard to keep a level head even though most of the time she _knows_ she is the best, and, even when she tries to stay down to earth, she's modest enough to let everyone how she is superior to them.

* * *

Next day:

Sakura passed the list again today only to see a new names on the sign up list, she looked down after her own name, 'Hinata Hyuuga' and 'Shikamaru Nara'. Sakura knew that Hinata and Shikamaru were going out, so she didn't have to worry about Shikamaru falling in love with her because of her breath-taking talent. Sakura walked down the hall after looking at the list since she had already eaten her lunch and left before the 'witch' A.K.A Ino Yamanaka makes her entrance with her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura knew that Naruto was a great tenor voice because she overheard him sing in the boys changing room, and don't ask about what she was doing there. Naruto's Tenor would perfectly compliment Sakura's soprano voice, Sakura also knew the other people's vocal type who were planning on joining glee club, Hinata was a Mezzo and Shikamaru was a Tenor (but not as strong as Naruto). Sakura paced in the hall way she walked passed the sign up sheet again, just to see if there are going to be more background singers for her. There was one new name. "Naruto Uzumaki?!" Sakura exclaimed in a mix of shock and excitement for a good singer that can actually compare to her.  
"Why are you so surprised?" A voice questioned. Sakura turned around on her pointed toe Mary-Jane high heels quickly to see Naruto standing right behind her.  
"Well you're so popular and stuff so I thought..." Sakura stumbled on her words trying to pick the right ones to make her sound less awkward.

Around the back of Naruto and Sakura's conversation there was another conversation going on. "Look at her talking to _my _boyfriend!" Ino yelled.  
"She's still talking to him" Tenten said out of complete obviousness.  
"Well I can see that!" Ino stormed off in to the direction of Naruto and Sakura with a idea kindling in her mind. "Hey guys!" Ino said interlocking with her arm with her boyfriends'. Ino looked at Sakura, "oh hello i don't think we have been properly introduced, I'm Ino Yanamaka, Naruto's _girlfriend"_ Ino said empasizing 'girlfriend'. Ino glanced to see that Naruto's name a few below Sakura's for Glee club auditions. Ino took the pen from the piece of yarn that connected it to the clipboard and then scribbled her named and then followed it by Temari and TenTen's Names. "Oh great!" Sakura exclaimed knowing that, one, all of them were Mezzo's which meant that Sakura would still get all the soprano solo's and two, this was one thing that Ino's voice could not compare to her own.  
"I didn't know you that you sung Ino!" Naruto told while still sounding pretty surprised.  
"Well I am always shouting chants" Ino shrugged. Ino is the Head Cheerlead and top of the pyramid for the school cheer team the Foxes.  
"I guess we'll see you at the auditions then!" Ino said as Cheery as she could act.  
"Bye! See you later!" Sakura said.

Sakura, knowing that Ino and Naruto underestimated her, she was gonna bring her best song, On My Own from Les Miserables, her favorite musical.

Audition day-

"Okay! auditioning now is Ino Yanamaka!" Iruka sensei announced, Shikamaru had alread performed and shikamaru was an easy pass, Iruka sensei knew his stuff, he was once in the school's show choir the same year he joined the same year the show choir won nationals.

"Okay I'll be singing a bit from the song 'I say a little prayer for you'" Ino called from stage, it was obvious that Ino would do that song because of her being a chairperson of the celibacy club.

_"The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my makeup_

_I say a little pray for you_

_While combing my hair now,_

_And wondering what dress to wear now,_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_and I will love you_

_Forever, and ever, we never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Forever, Together, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me."_

"Wow that was amazing!" Iruka sensei shouted but still not on his feet. Ino smiled when she heard that comment and decided to look strait at Sakura and all Sakura did was smirk. "Okay next Hinata Hyuuga" Iruka announced. Hinata got up on stage "I will be singing a part of 'Teenage dream'".

_"You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_ you think I'm funny when i tell the punchline wrong, _

_i think you get me so i let my wall come down- down,_

_ let's go all the way tonight_

_ no regrets,_

_ just love we can dance until we die_

_ you and I will be young forever"_

Sakura got up and clapped. Honestly speaking, Sakura just got up to look like a nice person but, that was pretty good for a Mezzo even though Katy Perry had sung this song being a Soprano. In reaction, Hinata blushed, not being used to getting standing ovations. "Very good, Hinata! Next Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka's voice boomed through the speakers of the auditorium as he ws sitting back in his seat for he had also had stood up."Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki i will be singing 'I Can't fight this feeling' "

_"I can't fight this feeling any longer. _

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. _

_What started out as friendship, _

_Has grown stronger. _

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. _

_I said there is no reason for my fear. _

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together. _

_You give my life direction, _

_You make everything so clear. _

_And even as I wander, _

_I'm keeping you in sight. _

_You're a candle in the window, _

_On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. _

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _

_And throw away the oars, forever."_

"Wow! Great job Naruto" Iruka sensei clapped for the performer. Stereo typically jocks couldn't sing and Naruto being the captain of the soccer team, Iruka didn't expect what he had just witnessed. "Okay, and finally Sakura Haruno" Iruka read up the list. Sakura stood up and straightened the creases on her plaid skirt before she lifted her chin up and walked to the stage. "You set the bar high" Sakura mumbled as she was passing Naruto, he looked back at her and simply tugged the corners of his lips and smiled. Sakura got up on the stage. "I am Sakura Haruno and I will be singing On My Own from the classic musical, Les Misérables"

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

"Sakura you are A-" Iruka stumbled on his words in shock he knew she'd be good but that was at a legend's level. "Amazing, I know" Sakura gloated taking her seat. Iruka sensei stood infront of all the students, cleared his throat and began, "I don't know what to say other than, WELCOME TO GLEE CLUB!"

* * *

Phew, that was long. I've had this on my laptop for a long time and I finally decided to published! No flames please :)) I am unsure about the couples, please review and suggest! If you haven't noticed I have Naruto character with the personality of Glee character. Here are the characters till now:

_Rachel Berry- Sakura_  
_Finn Hudson- Naruto_  
_Quinn Fabray- Ino_  
_Brittany Pierce- Tenten_  
_Santana Lopez- Temari _  
_Mr. Schuester- Iruka_

And the characters that will be introduced later (I'm still not 100% sure):

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman- Sasuke_  
_Sue Sylvester- Tsunade_  
_Mike Chang jr- Neji_

_Please review.._

* * *

**_RIP Cory Monteith._**


End file.
